new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Days!!
Rainbow Days!! is a character song of Aoba Suzukaze (CV: Takada Yuuki). It was included in the NEW GAME!! Character Song CD Series VOCAL STAGE 1, which also features her other song, Green Leaves, and the character song of Ko Yagami, Blindly Sky. The song was written by Masaki Erica, arranged by Waki Masatomi, and composed by Harada Atsushi of Arte Refact. Track listing # Rainbow Days!! # Blindly Sky # Green Leaves # Rainbow Days!! (instrumental) # Blindly Sky (instrumental) # Green Leaves (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Kyou mo wata wata shigoto ni oware umaku ikanai meiro ni mayoikomisou Sonna toki wa shinkokyuu omoidashite miyou akogare mo negai mo hora sugu soba ni Honki de ganbatte itara zettai mirai wa kawaru yo mae muite kao agete moyamoya fukitobasou! kyou made ganbatta jibun wo miteru hito iru kara shinjite miyou yo yume wa owaranai! tsukamitorou Kyou mo guruguru nayami wa tsukinai heiki na furi mo sorosoro genkai kamo Doushiyou? wakaranaku natte ugokenaku nattara doushitai? tazuneyou hora kono mune ni Daijoubu ganbatte ireba chanto mirai ni tsunagaru yo ippo zutsu susumou kono michi wo massugu ni! mou chotto ganbatte mitai datte kirameiteru kara ano hi to onaji yume wa tsuzuiteku! itsu datte Muzukashiku kangaete shimai gachi demo hontou wa shinpuru ari no mama no jibun to mukiaeba ii kokoro ga mezashita ashita e to hashire! ima made no watashi mitai ni Kanaetai koto wa takusan mada nokotteiru kara hitotsu zutsu irozukete soushite niji wo tsukurou! Honki de ganbatte itara zettai mirai wa kawaru yo mae muite kao agete moyamoya fukitobasou! kyou made ganbatta jibun wo miteru hito iru kara shinjite miyou yo nanimo kowagarazu ni shinjite miyou yo yume wa owaranai! tsukamitorou Wake Up! saa hajimeyou! All Right! koko kara da yo ne! Let's Try! yatte miyou yo! Rainbow Days! kanaeyou! |-| Kanji= 今日もわたわた仕事に追われ 上手くいかない迷路に迷い込みそう そんな時は深呼吸 思い出してみよう 憧れも願いも ほら すぐそばに ホンキで頑張っていたら ゼッタイ未来は変わるよ 前向いて顔上げてモヤモヤ吹き飛ばそう! 今日まで頑張った自分を 見てる人いるから 信じてみようよ 夢は終わらない! 掴み取ろう 今日もぐるぐる悩みは尽きない 平気なフリもそろそろ限界かも どうしよう? 分からなくなって 動けなくなったら どうしたい? 尋ねよう ほら この胸に ダイジョウブ頑張っていれば ちゃんと未来につながるよ 一歩ずつ進もう この道をまっすぐに! もうちょっと頑張ってみたい だってキラめいてるから あの日と同じ 夢は続いてく! いつだって 難しく考えてしまいがち でも本当はシンプル ありのままの自分と向き合えばいい 心が目指した明日へと走れ! 今までの私みたいに 叶えたいことはたくさん まだ残っているから ひとつずつ色付けて そうして虹を作ろう! ホンキで頑張っていたら ゼッタイ未来は変わるよ 前向いて顔上げてモヤモヤ吹き飛ばそう! 今日まで頑張った自分を 見てる人いるから 信じてみようよ なにも怖がらずに 信じてみようよ 夢は終わらない! 掴み取ろう Wake Up! さぁはじめよう! All Right! ここからだよね! Let's Try! やってみようよ! Rainbow Days! 叶えよう! |-| English= I was chased by my work today I'm going to get lost in a maze that's not going to work When that happens, take a deep breath Longing and wishes are just around the corner If you honestly work hard, the future will change Look forward and raise your face and blow away! Because there are people who look at themselves who worked hard until today Let's believe it, don't be afraid Let's believe it, the dream never ends! Let's grab it I don't have to worry about it today I don't know if it's going to be okay What do we do? If you don't understand and you can't move What do you want? Let me ask you, look at this chest If you do your best, you will be connected to the future Let's go one step at a time, straight down this road! I want to try my best for a bit more, because I'm pretty scared The same dream as that day will continue! Always It's hard to think about it But it's really simple You can face yourself as it is Run to the tomorrow that your heart is aiming for! Like me There are so many things I want to achieve It's still there Let's color one by one and make a rainbow! If you honestly work hard, the future will change Look forward and raise your face and blow away! Because there are people who look at themselves who worked hard until today Let's believe it, don't be afraid Let's believe it, the dream never ends! Let's grab it Wake Up! Let's get started! All Right! It's from here! Let's Try! Let's try it! Rainbow Days! Let's do it! Category:Character Songs